robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Creepy Picture
Febuary 27, 2011 I was playing some games that had never been played but I found a game that looked pretty much normal and popular. I was wrong, there were no visits, likes, favorites and NOT EVEN A CREATOR! It just said created by Created By ? I didn't really know what was wrong with it but I played like a big boy. My friend joined the game and he was trying to tell me not to play this game. I ignored like an idiot I carried on walking and I teleported to Natural Disaster Survival but the only map was named "You shouldn't of played the game" I was playing in first person mode for some reason, I tried to press o but it didn't do anything. I couldn't leave until I was at the end of the course, I got traded some tix and the amount was INFINITE! I tried to give some to my brother but he said "Don't you dare" I left the game nd it finally worked, I tried playing Jail break (stickmasterluke's one) but it was closed to visitors. I also tried other games but the only game that was on the front page was "ROBLOXian Waterpark" There was 1K+ people online and playing the game even I caught John Doe in the game (WOW) I played and played for some hours and I was looking for my girlfriend I couldn't find here so I checked the Player List and everybody was gone but the person named "Nim" he was curled in a ball and I thought "That's not possible he is probaly hacker" but he wasn't he was apart of the Creepypasta Community I ran and ran away from him he killed for some reason then somebody named "Smelly1" saved me from that horrible creature Nim. He wacked him with his noodle into the water but "Smelly1" sent me a friend request and left the game, I accepted but I don't know if he was a friendly paranormal guy. I was going into the houses and decorating/editing the walls. I found a random image that was in the Most Visited Pictutres and it was called "DO NOT PICK" like an idiotic person I picked it was on my wall finally. PICTURE ON MY WALL I went to bed cause it said on the schedule "BED TIME" I went upstairs and looking at the picture at the same time the picture's eyes would be following me for some reason Nim said "You just had to pick it don't blame me whatever happens to you" I didn't know what would happen but everybody was coming back into robloxian waterpark thank god, my girlfriend joined back, I told her "where have you been?" But weirdly she said in the game all day you left the game, That was freaky I saved the game and put it into my favourites so I can play again, cause it was apparently night time. Febuary 28, 2011 I was online again and I had no friends just a game named "YouDidIt" I don't know if he was real cause when I tried going into his profile it will send me to mine. I don't really know if that user is me or a hacker. I started to play some ROBLOXian Waterpark again, I went to my house and the girl from my picture looked different at me she had a very broken mouth and a new backround, the picture was even wider for some reason. I sat on the seat waiting for something to happen but the more I wait the more I lose health slowly. I've gotta stop playing ROBLOXian Waterpark. That was the last day I've played that waterpark game.